Nothing Else Matters
by AquarianNightSky
Summary: A song comes on the radio and Sam begins to evaluate his life.


**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine. Whaaaaa!

**Note**: Title based on Metallica song of the same name. It's the first time I ever heard the song. It came on the radio while I was trying to work on "Getting Into Trouble" and those damn plot bunnies decided then to inspire me. I don't know why those stupid bunnies won't help me with GIT. This is also my first songfic. Please read and review… Thanks! Toodles! Oh, and this is NOT slash or Wincest or anything like that. No gore or anything of that nature either.

**Warnings**: None that I can think of. This story mentions events from Asylum and Scarecrow so naturally this is set after those episodes. This is not setduring any specific time though.

**Nothing Else Matters**

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

The song played quietly as Sam drove. He looked over at Dean sleeping in the passenger seat. He had been hurt in their last hunt. It wasn't too bad. Dean hadn't had to go to the hospital. But he did need to rest so Sam had forced his way into the driver's seat. He had wanted to stay at the hotel but Dean had won that argument. Dad had sent them coordinates so they had to go. Sam knew it but he didn't have to like it. Sam though about the words coming through the speakers.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Sam had never realized until now that that song was talking about his family. And when he thought of family Sam thought of him and Dean. He and Dean were brothers, closer than most. Dean was Sam's heart, even though he was sometimes distant. Dean was really the only person he trusted. He thought he had trusted Jess, but obviously he hadn't. Because id he had he would have told her about his family and their "business." Speaking of their "business" – that truly was what they were. They were the hunt. They always had been and Sam figured they always would be, even if they caught and destroyed the bastard demon that killed his mother and Jess. He still wanted to live a normal life, but he had promised Dean, his heart, that he wouldn't leave. And he intended on keeping that promise even if it broke his soul. It was his life and although he had run from it he still ended up back where he started, where he belonged. He and Dean lived their lives their way. They broke any and every rule for the sake of the hunt.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Sam trusted Dean with everything he had. And he hoped that Dean felt the same. Sam knew that that trust had been broken several times, the first time being when he had left for Stanford. He had told Dean he would write or call him. He had done neither and he knew that had also caused Dean to lose more trust in him. He had broken Dean's trust again at the Asylum. He was still sorry about that. Dean said he had forgiven him but he still hadn't forgiven himself. And yet again, Sam had broken Dean's trust when they fought about dad. He had been driving then too. He still remembered the words they had said to each other.

"_I will leave your ass. Do you hear me?" Dean had said._

_Sam's response had been, "That's what I want you to do."_

"_Goodbye Sam." Then Dean had taken off. _

Sam didn't know if Dean knew he had hurt him. He had implied that Sam wasn't a good son then he had called him a selfish bastard. That was part of the reason why he had left as well. He had figured that if Dean thought so little of him then he shouldn't stay. He hadn't told Dean how he _really_ felt about that but that was all in the past now. Sam was still trying to rebuild that trust that they once shared. All that he cared about now was the person next to him. The person he put all of his trust into. That song really did have meaning because in Sam's life truly nothing else mattered.

The End

* * *

**So, what did you think? Am I a crap writer? Please tell me your thoughts…**

**Sky**


End file.
